1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display panel and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, liquid crystal display panel, an electrophoretic display panel and an electro-wetting display panel are types of a non-emissive display panel. The non-emissive display panel may adjust light transmittance therethrough by the behavior of an optical layer disposed between two display substrates thereof. In the non-emissive display panel, an image may be implemented by adjusting the light transmittance through the optical layer.
Accordingly, the non-emissive display panel may include optical layer material included in the optical layer at an optimal volume.